


Won't You Stay By My Side

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Community: hp_goldenage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Old Age, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to convince Draco that he is too old to continue his dangerous job as an Investigative Journalist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Stay By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 [hp_goldenage](http://hp-goldenage.livejournal.com/23676.html) fest on livejournal.
> 
> This is my first time writing characters over 50, so I hope I did them justice! 
> 
> Thanks to capitu and dicta_contrion for being so wonderful and looking this over for me!

Harry paced in front of the Floo, wringing his hands and trying not to look at the clock again. Draco was due back from his weekly lunch with his parents at any moment. 

He caught his reflection in the mirror hanging in the living room and frowned, momentarily distracted as he moved closer. There was _definitely_ more grey in his hair then there was last week. A fact that he blamed entirely on Draco’s job. A job that Draco _loved_ and that Harry was about to try and convince him to leave. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his salt and pepper strands. It might be going grey, but at least he still had a fairly full head of hair, which was more than Draco could say, he thought a little smugly. Though perhaps best not to bring that up if he wanted Draco to listen to what he had to say.

In the mirror he caught a flash of green flame before Draco emerged from the Floo, still as graceful at sixty-nine as he was at nineteen. Harry turned.

"Have a good lunch?" he asked lightly, stepping forward to brush his lips against Draco's in greeting.

"Yes, it was fine. You know mother. She insisted on blowing the little incident last week way out of proportion." His words were dismissive, but Harry thought he could detect an undercurrent of worry there, like maybe Draco wasn't as unconcerned about the experience as he was trying to seem. Though that might just be wishful thinking on Harry's part.

"Little incident? You were hospitalized, Draco. It took _days_ for your bones to heal. You could have _died_!"

"Yes, but I _didn't_ , did I? I'm fine. And did you see my story today in the _Prophet_?" Draco looked over at Harry, eyes shining with obvious pride.

"Of course I saw the story, and it was brilliant, as always, but Draco -- " Harry took a deep breath before continuing. "I know you love your job, but you can't keep rushing into danger like that. You're not a young man anymore; you're not as quick on your feet as you used to be."

Draco bristled, his eyes narrowing. "Are you saying I'm too _old_ to do my job? Because, of the two of us, _I'm_ not the impulsive Gryffindor, and _I'm_ not the one with the more dangerous job!"

"Exactly. So shouldn't it be telling you something that this _impulsive Gryffindor_ is concerned about safety?"

"Yes," Draco snapped. "It tells me that you're a bloody hypocrite!"

"Hey now! I may be an auror, but I haven't been out in the field in _years_. That's why I took the Head Auror job, why _you_ were so supportive of the promotion, because I had to face the fact that I just wasn't fit enough anymore to keep up with the incoming recruits. If I kept at it I'd have ended up getting myself _killed_ , even though being out in the field is loads more exciting than sitting behind a desk all day." Harry was almost yelling at the end and shook his head, trying to regain his calm. Draco was already starting to bristle at Harry's tone and Harry knew he wouldn't respond well if he thought he was being attacked.

"I know you don't like to admit it, Draco, but you _are_ getting older." Harry pressed his fingers to Draco's mouth when he made to interrupt. "We _both_ are. And that's not a bad thing. I never expected to live past twenty, and now that I'm here...fifty years hasn't been nearly enough time with you. I want us to _keep_ growing old together."

Draco sagged a little, obviously moved by Harry's words, but reluctant to give in. He pulled Harry closer, hugging him tightly as they stood in the middle of the room. "I've been an investigative journalist for longer than I haven't. I love it and I'm _good_ at it. I don't know what I'm going to do if it's not that."

Harry's heart was racing in his chest. This was farther than he'd ever managed to get with Draco before during their "discussions" about his job. It sounded like Draco was actually starting to see Harry's point.

"It's not as if you'd have to quit working entirely," Harry responded cautiously, realizing that he hadn't won quite yet and hoping not to scare Draco off now. "You might not be as young as you used to be, but you're not _decrepit_. I'm sure there are plenty of less risky articles you could be writing for the _Prophet_. Or you could consult with the auror department, or work on getting your Potions mastery like you've been wanting to."

Draco grumbled in acknowledgment and Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not getting any younger over here either. Other than our jobs, there really isn't anything tying us down here." Harry slid his hands down and cupped Draco's bum, giving it a squeeze. It wasn't quite as firm and perky as it once was, but it still felt like a dream beneath Harry's palms. "Maybe we should both think about retiring. Do some of that traveling we used to talk about. Spend the ridiculous amount of money we have visiting far off places. Sleep in till noon, see breathtaking sights, spend all those hours we would normally be working having an ungodly amount of sex." Harry grinned at Draco as he kneaded his arse again, pulling him in and bringing their groins into grinding contact.

"That idea _does_ have merit," Draco conceded with a small smile.

"Yeah, maybe we can go to one of those nude beaches you used to tease me about." When they'd first started dating they'd exchanged stories from growing up, a process that was a bit more delicate between the two of them than with most couples. But there were some safer topics, and Harry hadn't been able to hide his horrified curiosity when Draco had told him about going to the nude beaches in France. Apparently his reaction was the funniest thing that Draco had ever seen, and it had become a bit of a running joke between them.

Their hips continued the slow, easy rhythm as Harry pictured a naked, carefree Draco lying in the sun, the combination of friction and that tantalizing image causing his cock to slowly harden. They still had a healthy sex life, but things tended to take a bit longer than they once had. Their busy schedules didn't always leave time for messy, drawn-out lovemaking, so they usually favored simpler encounters. It had been a few months since there had been actual fucking, and Harry missed it. The thought of having the freedom to spend several hours reacquainting himself with Draco's body was more than a little appealing.

"I don't think anybody wants to see me on a nude beach anymore, Harry," Draco scoffed.

Harry kissed him hard, licking his way into Draco's mouth and forcefully thrusting his pelvis into Draco's, pleasantly surprised to find that Draco was hard too. " _I_ want to see you naked Draco," Harry growled. "You're still fit as fuck, you know."

Draco looked a bit dazed. "I'm _old_."

"I _like_ that you're old. We match."

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're such a sap."

"And you're still gorgeous. We all have our crosses to bear. Speaking of..." Harry slid his hands to the front of Draco's trousers, undoing them quickly and pulling out his cock, grinning at Draco's little intake of breath as Harry began to slowly move his hand.

"Harry," Draco hissed. "We are in the _living room_."

"And?" Harry asked, summoning some lube with a flick of his wand. "We used to fuck in every room in the house." He drizzled some slick onto his palm before taking Draco in hand again, watching as Draco shuddered at the smoother friction. "In fact, I remember when we first bought that sofa." Harry twisted his wrist on the upstroke, rubbing his thumb against the underside of the head, a move that always drove Draco crazy. Slowly, he kissed his way up Draco's neck, sucking lightly on the lobe of his ear. "I remember you fucking me over it the moment the movers were out the door." Draco moaned.

"Yes, but, the Floo is unlocked. Anybody could come in," Draco protested weakly, his hips already bucking into Harry's grip and his hands sliding to the waistband of Harry's jeans.

"Good preparation for those nude beaches."

Draco pulled back to glare at Harry, his fingers halting against his pants. "I seriously hope you don't think we are going to be having _sex_ on a _beach_ in front of other people." 

Harry laughed. "Of course not; I'm not completely daft you know. Now are you going to wank me off, or should I plan on taking care of that myself?"

Draco huffed in response, but Harry felt cool fingers slip into his pants and pull out his cock. Draco whispered a lubricating charm and a moment later Draco's slick palm was wrapping around him, starting immediately into the tight, quick rhythm that never failed to set Harry off. Harry panted and focused on keeping his hand moving over Draco's prick as heat pooled in his groin.

He leaned in to kiss Draco as they moved together, hips moving as fists slid over hard flesh. They might be getting older, and there were times when Harry could certainly feel his body aging, but then there were times like this. Times when Harry was so lost in pleasure with the man that he loved that he didn't feel a day over twenty-five.

The pleasure built, tingling down through his toes as he felt his orgam hurtling towards him. "I know you're close, Harry. Why don't you come for me?" Draco whispered into his ear and Harry did, spurting into Draco's fingers, his own palm halting as he shivered his way through his climax. Draco pumped his hips a few times into Harry's loose fist before he followed, his release dripping wetly down Harry's wrist.

They slumped against each other, breathing into each other's necks as they caught their breath. Draco recovered first, grabbing his wand and casting several cleaning charms on the both of them. Harry tucked himself back in before grabbing Draco and kissing him soundly.

"So you'll retire from Investigative journaling?" Harry asked, giving Draco his very best beseeching look.

Draco grimaced slightly, but nodded. "Yes. As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. I'm getting a bit too old to keep going on like I have been. I think it's time for me to find something else to occupy myself with."

Harry smiled broadly, relief coursing through him at Draco's words. He'd been hopeful that he could convince Draco, but he hadn't been all that confident that he would be successful, and certainly not so quickly. It was like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders, knowing that Draco would be that much safer not pushing his body past its limits.

"Well I'm here for you whatever you decide...as long as it's not something equally dangerous," Harry replied. "And I was serious earlier about traveling. I know it's something we used to talk about when we were younger, and it might be nice to get out of Britain. See the world, leave responsibility behind for awhile…"

Draco walked toward the hallway. "That's not a bad idea. I think we are past overdue for a nice, long holiday. Not to mention, you seemed quite keen on the idea of those nude beaches."

Harry grinned.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
